The Pride
by ferscolita17
Summary: Set after the Cullens leave Bella. Has werecats and someone from Alice's past. M because it might be necessary later on. Bella/Kate Irina/Leah Cynthia/Tanya Bree/Seth
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 POV Bella

I stood there waiting for Laurent to kill me when a roar got our attention. Turning to the tree line I saw a lioness bigger than any horse I've ever seen come out. Laurent froze baffled by this creature as she stalked towards us. I watched her approach with deadly grace.

Recovering from his astonishment, Laurent pushed me out of the way and ran. I felt a sharp pain when I landed and looked at my arm. It was now shaped like an "S". When I looked up, I saw the lioness pounce on Laurent. I watched as she tore him apart sending his limbs across the meadow.

Once the lioness finished, she turned to me. As she approached her body started to transform. By the time she reached me the lioness was gone and in front of me stood a woman. She had deep sea blue eyes, long black hair, and was maybe an inch taller than me, but her face reminded me of Alice.

"Can I heal your arm?" she asked with a gentle husky voice.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded. She moved her hand, so it was hovering over my arm. When she reached it, a warm white light glowed from her hand. When the light disappeared so did my pain.

"My name is Cynthia. What's yours?" she asked

I blurted out a "what are you?" then blushed

"A werecat" she laughed

"Sorry, I'm Bella" I answered as I looked her over. She was wearing black formfitting leather pants and vest.

"leather is the only thing that doesn't tear when I phase" she explained gesturing towards her outfit. "I overheard some of what he was saying there is another vampire after you"

"yes, Victoria is after me because her mate James was killed by the Cullens when he hunted me"

"who are the Cullens are they supernatural creatures as well"

"they are a family of seven vampires. I dated Edward or at least that is what I thought"

"what do you mean"

"he left me four months ago. He told me he didn't want me that that will be the last time I see him, and it will be like he never existed." I cried

"he showed this world to you and left you defenseless to it" she looked enraged.

I lowered my head and nodded.

"do you wish to remain human?"

"what do you mean?"

"you already know of this world I can turn you into a werecat"

"why would you do that?"

"I have been alone for almost 80 years and we can take care of the vampire that is after you"

"does it hurt?"

"it doesn't hurt like it does with vampires its just a bite and then you feel like you have a fever for two days. After that, you will have the same strength and speed of a vampire the power of healing and like the vampires, your strongest trait will be enhanced."

"what about my family?"

"you can stay for a few years, but you will be immortal you will not age so eventually you will have to leave them behind"

"okay what about Laurent" I pointed to his moving arm "you have to burn him"

"I will after I turn you and before I leave you at your house. I will take care of this Victoria and return." She grabbed my arm and bit over James mark. When she released me, exhaustion set in.

"I'm tired"

"sleep when you awaken you will be a werecat" before I knocked out, I heard a phone ring.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Cynthia

I can't believe I choose to move to a town infested with vampire activity and if what I'm smelled when running here is correct wolf shapeshifters. I haven't even been here 24 hours and already I stumbled on some trouble. At least I will have a companion now. Maybe after I take care of the vampires and meet the shifters, I can settle in.

Bella has the potential to become a warrior. When I saw her there staring into that vampire's eyes, I knew she was strong. In her eyes, I saw a broken girl especially when she talked about the Cullens. With my help, she will become a fierce woman. I have a feeling she will make my life very interesting.

A phone ringing took me out of my musing. I walked towards the vamp's body and took out his phone. On the screen, I read Irina is calling. I wonder who she is. Curiosity got the best of me, so I answered.

"hello"

"who the hell are you and where is my mate" came in the form of a hiss.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe Laurent was your mate and right now he is dismembered"

"What the hell is going on? Why don't you believe he is my mate? Why is he dismembered?"

"because newly mated pairs can't separate it hurts too much and he attacked a human for his friend Victoria"

"I don't believe you I demand to see him"

"okay"

"wait, what?"

"I said okay, you believe him to be your mate. I don't think he is but you have the right to come and verify his actions"

"I … thank you I was out hunting with my coven mate can he come as well"

"bring anyone you wish with you"

"where are you and you never told me your name. My names Irina and my coven mate is Eleazer"

"Oh, right my name is Cynthia and Forks, Washington"

"we will be there in two hours"

She hung up without saying goodbye that's rude. Oh well, there isn't much I can do about it. I looked between Bella as she slept and Laurent as his arms and head kept moving towards his body. If I leave him like this his limbs might reattach themselves before I return. But I need to get Bella home before the vampires came for Laurent or she may get injured.

Turning back to Bella I saw an orange backpack next to her. I grabbed it and stuffed Laurent head in it. I really hope this doesn't bother her, but I can't walk around with an unconscious girl and a severed head. I slid the backpack on, picked her up and walked out of the meadow. Following her scent back to where she came from, I found a hideous red/orange 1963 Chevy StepSide C-10 pickup. If I can't convince her to get a new car maybe, she'll let me fix it up and give it the paint job it desperately needs.

As I drove at what I call turtle speed I reached a small two-story house, with white wooden siding. Her Freesia and Lilac scent is all over this house along with sand dust and gunpowder. That should be her father I don't smell anyone else so it's just them living here. I parked and carried her up. As I finished tucking her in, I heard another car pull up. I threw the backpack out the window before I exit her room. When I made my way out, I saw a man with a mustache, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He stood about 6'0" tall with an average build. He was wearing a uniform, I guess he is a cop.

"hi, you must be Bella's dad. I'm Cynthia I'm new here and Bella offered to show me around." I greeted as I walked towards him extending my arm to shake his hand.

"Oh, hi yes I'm Charlie the police chief" he replied shaking my hand.

"she fell asleep not too long ago she wasn't feeling well. I was just making my way out to wait for you out here."

"uh why where you going to wait for me"

"well I just didn't think it was right to leave her here with an unlocked door even if Forks is a nice town"

"Oh, right yes thank you. Are your parents going to pick you up or do you need a lift?"

"it's no problem don't mention. You shouldn't worry about it chief I'll walk. It was nice meeting you. Please tell Bella Cynthia said bye and that I'll stop by as soon as I can."

I left before he could say anything. When I heard him take the stairs, I went to retrieve the bag with Laurent's head in it. I walked back to the clearing. Minutes after I arrived, I saw two vampire one a female with straight, chin-length, silvery blonde hair, standing 5'2" which I assume is Irina and a male standing around 5'11" tall, with black hair up to his collar and has a light olive cast to his pale skin he had to be Eleazer. They both had golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Bella

I woke up to knocking. I looked around and noticed I was in my room. That must have been a dream. My body ached and I was shivering, I guess I have a fever. That could explain why for the first time in months, I didn't see Edward in my dreams. Instead, I dreamt of a lioness that can turn into a girl.

"come in" I called out with a raspy voice. I sat up and turned to the door. Charlie came in looking a little sheepish.

"Hey, Bells. Sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to check on you. Your friend Cynthia said you weren't feeling well"

It wasn't a dream. I looked down at my wrist and saw a new mark. I'm going to be a werecat. "yeah I uh I think I have a fever"

"Oh, uh do you want to go see a doctor or I could get you some medicine from the store. And don't worry about dinner I'll order a pizza" Sometimes it's hard to remember that he is the parent and I'm the child. He is so different from Renee. Always checking to see if I'm okay never asking me for anything.

"I'll be okay dad, I think it's just a bug. I should be better in a couple of days, but I don't think I should go to school. It could spread."

"Oh, okay do you want anything. I'm uh going to pick up the pizzas, I could get you something."

I smiled at him a real smile something he hasn't seen in months "can you order the breadsticks they're my favorite and a coke"

His eyes lit up when he saw my smile and nodded. "off course Bells anything you want" I guess these four months have been hard on him seeing me so depressed. "I'll be back soon call if you need anything"

"Okay dad" When he left, I laid down and stared at the ceiling. My life is about to change drastically. I can't believe I just said okay to this I didn't really think about it. I just didn't want to be the weak human. The one who can't do anything and always gets hurts. The one other people have to protect and save.

Cats can re-orient their bodies in mid-fall, fit into impossibly small spaces, and seem to defy gravity. I wonder if I will be able to do any of those things. Will I still be clumsy and fall all the time. Will my reflexes improve?

When I hear Charlie patrol car pulling up, I decided to get up. i saw a note on my bed before exiting my room, I decided to read it.

[Bella I went to take care of the vampire problem. if Charlie asks tell him I'm new to school and you offered to show me around and that you don't really know me but you want to. it will give us a believable way of meeting and a reason to hang out. Cynthia]

After reading it I realized I've never been able to hear him before. My senses are already getting better. I strolled all the to the couch downstairs without tripping once. That new to me, this is going to be amazing. "hey dad I thought maybe we could watch T.V. out here while we eat" I said as he walked in.

His eyes lit up at the thought of us spending time together. "sure Bells, there is supposed to a basketball game on tonight do you want to see it." he said as he put the pizzas down. " I'll get the plates" when he came back he sat next to me. "so tell me about Cynthia"


	4. Chapter 4

POV Cynthia

They must have followed his scent to the meadow. She doesn't look as mad as she sounded when I answered the phone. I can see their auras. She has a darker aura which means she has been hurt but her it is still bright. she is a good person. He hasn't suffered like her. His aura is light and mixed with another's. he has a mate and they both must be very gentle souls.

"Hello, I am Cynthia you must be Irina and Eleazer" I greeted as they approached

"yes, I am Eleazer and this is Irina. It is nice to meet you"

He extended his hand to shake mine. He has a power of some kind because I felt tingles. He looked perplexed when I let go of his hand. I knew then that he has never come across someone like me.

"what are you? My apologies I just couldn't read your power."

"it's fine. I am a werecat. Do you mind telling me about your power?"

"Eleazar has the gift to identify the type and strength of other gifted vampires. His ability to read powers is, like many other gifts, weaker on humans, and so is limited in that sense and requires full concentration for him to detect their potential gifts." Irina answered for him. "Can we move on to Laurent now"

I looked at her and I could tell that she was starting to see that he wasn't her mate. It looked like a vale had been lifted. That made me wonder could Laurent have had some type of power? If so why hadn't Eleazer caught on to it?

"of course, just one question. Do you know if Laurent has a power? Did you ever read him to see?"

"I uh no I don't know. I never checked him he said he didn't that it wasn't necessary to check. For some reason, I just believed him."

He looked surprised that I asked. After answering I could tell he knew what I was implying. He walked over to Laurent and grabbed his arm. He looked ashamed when he was done. I could tell he blamed himself for not protecting his coven mate.

"I am so sorry Irina, but he can compel you to believe what he says" he admitted with his head down

She looked at him and nodded "you should return home Eleazer. Tell my sisters that I will be back soon and that I will have my phone on me. I need some time before I return." She turned to Laurent and her went black. She was angry but who wouldn't be. "I will be alright Eleazer. I won't be gone long just a couple of days, a week or two at most don't worry." She stopped him from declining. You could tell that they cared for each other. They were family not just coven mates.

He nodded saying "be safe" and ran out of the clearing.

When he was gone, she turned to me. "how did you know?"

"when I was turned it was one of the gifts or powers I was given. I can see auras. It is basically seeing your soul." I turned to Laurent. "When I saw him, I saw a dark and twisted soul that was not intertwined with another's. I knew he was not mated." I said while looking at his body. I turned to her, looking directly into her eyes and said "you have a bright aura with a little darkness. which means you have been hurt but are still a good person."

"what are you going to do about him? What happened to the human he attacked?"

"the human is transitioning into a werecat. She is safe. He shall burn and so will his friend Victoria"

"I wish to accompany you. I believe Laurent was sent to my coven to be a spy. Victoria is after my cousins for killing her mate. They told us they killed him for hunting on their territory. I believe there is more to the story, something they left out. When they called my sister four months ago, they were devastated and without Edward. Said they said they relocated to New York."

I looked at her wondering if she would believe me. "you are close to the Cullens" she looked startled for a second "you might not believe what I tell you but I ask that you not inform them on who the human I saved is"

"I will not volunteer their name willingly but one of them is a mind reader. He is the one that is not with them"

I nodded and told her what had occurred when I found Laurent with Bella. What he said and what Bella had told me. As we talked, I built a fire as she gathered him up. When I finished the fire was roaring. She threw his limbs in the fire and looked around. "I didn't see his head" she announced

I looked at her sheepishly as I took it out of the backpack. "I couldn't walk around with a severed head" was all I could say, as I threw his head in. She looked at me and laughed.

"thanks, I needed that" she sniffed the air. "you know the Cullens said that shifters reek, but you just smell like the wild"

"that is because I am a full werecat. Shapeshifters are what happens when were-creatures mate with a human without turning them" I said as I puffed out my chest and raised my head with pride. " anyway do you still want to go with me to take care of Victoria, I believe Laurent mentioned something about Seattle" I asked getting us back on track.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Bella

 _"_ _so, tell me about Cynthia"_

I wonder if she knew he would ask. "she is going to be a new student like I was last year, so I figured I would show her around" he looked at me puzzled probably wondering why I the depressed girl would do that. "I bumped into her exiting the office and we talked for a little, she seemed really fun to be around, so I wanted to get to know her"

Understanding and excitement are what I saw when looking into his eyes. "that's great Bells she seemed like a nice responsible girl. When are you going to see her again?"

I guess he likes the idea of me making a new friend. "she had something to take care of from the move, but she said she will be back soon"

I think he wanted to ask another question, but the game is starting. "so which team you cheering for" I asked as they announced who was playing.

POV Cynthia

 _"_ _anyway do you still want to go with me to take care of Victoria, I believe Laurent mentioned something about Seattle"_

She nodded "I can't believe they would do something like this" I knew it would be hard to believe especially from an outsider. "I mean they broke our law and that could have them killed. And if that wasn't enough, they left Bella unprotected. After telling her they loved her." I think she can relate to Bella on that part Laurent told her the same. "They know that when a vampire loses a mate they don't stop until they get revenge." She looked at the fire shaking her head. "they lied to my sisters and me" I wonder if she still considers them her cousins "they sent Laurent to us. I must tell Tanya she is my coven leader and sister. She needs to know what they have done." She looked at me with determination. "But first I think we should take care of Victoria. She planned this. She will pay for having him lie to me like that."

I nodded making a mental note not to cross her. I don't doubt she would get revenge if I ever decided to do that. "okay, thank you I don't know anything about her she could have a gift for all I know. Just out of curiosity how big is your coven."

She smirked and said "Laurent let it slip that her fighting ability was based more on her gift of self-preservation than on any actual skill" then she paused and stood tall with a look that screamed pride. "I am a part of the Denali coven. We are a coven of five vegetarian vampires, that means we drink animal blood. There is Tanya our coven leader. Carmen and Eleazar they are mated. Kate, she is our resident prankster and warrior. Then there is me. Tanya, Kate, and I were turned by the same person. We consider ourselves sisters and she was our mother."

I smiled at that. I have been alone since I was turned. Whoever turned me just bit and ran. I'm glad she had a family waiting for her when she awoke. "we have to be careful with Victoria she will not be able to sense me, but she will sense you. Maybe I should go first. Once I have her trapped you can kill her." I waited for her to nod and said "let's see if you can keep up" before running towards Seattle.

In human form, I'm as fast and strong as an average vampire. When I phase it doubles. So, I know I surprised her when I took off. I set a fast pace to Seattle, so I could finish this and return to help Bella while she is transitioning. I will not abandon her like my maker did me.

When I reached the border of Seattle, I sensed two vamps. I waited for Irina "I sense two of your kind here. Was there more in their coven or is he a nomad?" I asked when she approached.

"their coven was just James, Victoria, and Laurent" She paused thinking "I don't think it's a nomad, no nomad would come when there is another in the city. She could have created him for help."

"do we kill them, or do we let them leave?" I really don't want to have to worry about a newborn. Things just keep getting more difficult.

"we can't just let them go they are going to need training" she looks like she's contemplating something. "if they don't fight, I can take them with me"

"okay let's go" I tracked the vampires to an abandoned factory. We paused to listen to what's inside. There was a heartbeat and two hushed voices. "Victoria, I found a girl that you could turn. She thinks I brought her here to give her shelter and food. She is very gullible." That was a male voice "I don't think I want to let him go, he is taking advantage of this poor girl" I whisper to Irina "thank you, Riley. This is a great start for my… I mean our newborn army." That must be Victoria.

I phased and sneak in quietly. The faster we do this the sooner I can check if that girl is okay. Their backs are turned towards me. I take advantage of that and pounced. l tackle the newborn as Irina blurs in going for Victoria. "what the hell" Victoria screeches as Irina tears of her arms within seconds.

I rip off Riley's head and phase back. "we should tear off her legs if you want to talk to her." I say as I look around for a safe way to burn them. I found a metal trash can, a wooden chair, and some papers in the corner. Ripping the chair, I asked Victoria "so, what was your plan. To make an army to take care of one human?"

"yes, that bitch is the reason my mate is dead!" she roared as Irina held her up by the throat.

I built the fire and threw the newborn in "did you ask Laurent to infiltrate the Denali coven?"

"no that was his idea I just asked him to get information on the Cullens" she whimpered as Irina squeezed her neck.

I looked at Irina and her eyes were black. She was pissed, and I can understand that "you want to throw her in" I asked. She didn't say anything as she tore Victoria's head off and dumped it in the trash.

I decided to give her some space and went looking for the human. I found her in an office on the other side of the building. "hey my name is Cynthia did Riley bring you here?"


	6. Chapter 6

POV Bree

I have been on the run for three weeks now. I have spent most of that time hungry and cold, but at least no one is hitting me daily anymore. When Riley found me behind a restaurant, picking through the trash bins, I thought he was going to call the police but instead he brought me here to an abandoned factory. He said he had a friend that could give me shelter and food. I don't know if I trust him but I'm too hungry to care.

"Hey, my name is Cynthia did Riley bring you here?" I turned to see a woman wearing a black formfitting leather outfit.

I lowered my gaze to the floor "um yes. Are you the friend he said could help me?"

"Yes, but I need you to tell me your story before I can find a good place for you." Her tone was soft as if she knew I was scared.

I don't know why but I feel like I can trust her. "I lived in Idaho with my father. But he's abusive, he has been like that since I was four. That's when my mother left us. A few weeks ago, I ran away from home, I had enough money for a bus ride to Seattle."

"I ran from my father when I was 15, how old you?" she didn't look at with pity like I had been preparing for instead I saw respect and approval.

"16"

"how do you feel about lying and falsifying documents"

"wait what" why is she asking me that?

"well you need a place to call home, I could use the company, so I was wondering if you wanted to live with me" she answered like it was obvious.

"you uh you want to help me? What does that have to do with lying and false documents"

"I want to help you. I want to give you a new identity. That way if people ask or look for proof, we have something to say and show them." Wow, she really thought this through. "That way even if your father shows up, he won't be able to take you."

She is going to protect me from him. "what would we say?"

"it can be something simple like we are sisters and our parents recently died. That would explain why I'm your legal guardian. I just recently moved to Forks, it's a small town not that far from here. We could say that I moved us there with the money from their life insurance. That we picked the town to get away from the reminders of our parents' deaths." That's really elaborate.

I couldn't help and ask. "why are you doing this for me?"

She gave me a small smile. "because I ran once, and someone helped me." She gently took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "why wouldn't I pay that back?" she let go of my hand. "you deserve a safe home and I can give you that"

With tears running down my face I jumped into her arms. "thank you, thank you so much" I sobbed as strong arms wrapped around me.

When I let her go, she looked to the ground for a second then looked into my eyes. "before you agree to this there is something you should know."

She looks nervous. "what" I gulped "what is it?"

POV Cynthia

I looked at this poor girl. She is just a child. A small 5'1 doe-eyed brown-haired child. I have to tell her what I am. I doubt she will believe me. It's hard to believe but I can't turn back now. "can you promise me to stay and let me show you proof if you don't believe me?"

She looked alarmed ready for the worst. "I promise"

It's now or never. "do you believe in the supernatural"

She looked puzzled "I do" her brown eyes lit up thinking about something. "I love to read and most of the stories I read are about the supernatural"

Hmm, maybe this wouldn't be so hard for her. "have you read anything about were-creatures?"

"I have, most are about werewolves, but I found some about werecats those are my favorite" She smiled. She is a peculiar child but that will make this easier. I'm just going to rip off the band-aid. I looked straight into her eyes and said. "well I'm a werecat"

She looked at me skeptically "what?" she started to back away.

I really hope she is ok with this. "I can show you just don't be afraid. I promise not to hurt you." I looked around this office is not big enough. I can't phase here. "can I show you outside in the main area this room isn't big enough" she just nodded still not believing me. I lead her out of the office.

Once we made it to an open area big enough, I turned to her. "stay right there please" I said. When she stayed, I walked further away to make sure I wasn't to close to her and she wouldn't get hurt. "are you ready?"

"Um yes" I nodded and phased. She stumbled back muttering "holy shit"

I laid down to not seem threatening. I gave her a moment to calm down. It took a minute, but her heart was starting to slow down. "can I come near you" she asked in awe. I just nodded, I can't speak to her in this form. She approached me slowly, probably scared I would hurt her. "wow your beautiful" she mumbled. I smiled internally afraid that if I smiled at her right now my teeth would scare her more. "can I pet you" she asked as she lifted her hand. It was hovering over my head, so I nuzzled it. She just laughed. "wow this is so cool" she backed away again "can you turn back, I have like a million questions"

I phased back and looked at her "you can ask me all the questions you want but first I want to know if you would like to be like me?" I want her to be a part of my family. It started just yesterday with Bella but its what all three of us need. "you will be taken cared of, you will never be alone in this world" I could see that she wanted this. "I will be here to help you and take care of you. I will never let anybody hurt you." She had tears in her eyes again.

"why, are you offering me this, we only met not even an hour ago? I am nobody important." She said as she looked at the ground. "I'm just a runaway, a thief. Why do you want to take care of me?"

I cupped her cheek wiping her tears away. "because you deserve a family and I want to give you that" I responded looking into her eyes. I hope she can see how sincere I am being.

She nodded before she pulled me into a hug sobbing. "yes, please"

I looked at her "I have to bit you but that is the only pain you will feel and after that, you will feel like your bones ache for two maybe three days at most. Then you will be a werecat." I didn't wait for her to say anything as I bit her neck. When I let go, she started to sway so I picked her up. "go ahead and sleep I've got you." As she let the darkness consume her I started walking out of the factory.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Cynthia

As I stepped out, I saw Irina waiting for me by a black 2005 Ford Mustang GT. She smirked at me when she saw how I was looking at the car. "what you are doing for her is really nice." She opened the door and gestured for me to put Bree in. "you're going to need a car to take her with you." She gave me the keys. "Think of it as a thank you present."

I turned to her "Thank you so much but I can't accept this, it's too much"

She cut me off before I continued "You saved me from Laurent's lies, let me do this. That reminds me you should keep Laurent's phone that way if you ever need a friend you can call me. This way we can keep in touch."

I put Bree in the back seat and turned to Irina "you know that goes both ways if you ever need anything you can call, and I will be there. I know committing murders together isn't a normal way to start a friendship but that is what I hope we are."

She smiled at me "it may not be the normal way and despite what I went through I am glad I met you" her phone rang, and she looked at it "that's Tanya I have to go but I will call you soon" she said looking at me before she ran off. Once she was gone, I got in and started the beauty she left me with. As I made my way to back to Forks, I wondered if Bree and Bella would get along.

POV Irina

As I ran home, I pondered how my sisters would react to what I tell them. Cynthia is very kind for helping that girl. I wish I knew Cynthia's story, I have a feeling she will be important to me and my family. As I neared the house I screamed "family meeting". When I blurred into the living room, they were all waiting for me.

Tanya grabbed my hands looking me over to make sure I was okay. "before you start, are you ok? Eleazer wouldn't tell us anything about what happened." She was worried about me and I felt bad for not answering her phone call before.

I went to answer when Kate interrupted pushing Tanya out of the way "yeah baby sis, are you okay or is there someone out there that is about to be maimed for hurting you?"

That made me laugh "I'm okay and already did the maiming but thank you" Kate looked at me with pride. Tanya who was glaring at Kate for pushing her, smiled at me when she got confirmation that I was okay. "You should sit down I have a lot to tell you" they looked at me skeptically but let me pull them to the couch next to Carmen and Eleazer. Once everyone was sitting, I told them everything that happened from the phone call to Laurent's to when Tanya called me. "then I said good-bye and ran here" their eyes were the blackest I've seen them since our mother was killed.

Tanya stood up and started pacing "those idiots lied to us and sent that vile man here. And if that wasn't enough, they left a human with our knowledge"

Kate was hissing "the next time I see them I will…"

I stopped her right there "you will do nothing" all four of them turned to me like I was crazy. "we can't plan or decide to do anything, or else Alice will see it." They looked at me with understanding "plus it is mostly Edwards fault for getting involved with her in the first place and then leaving her like that." I thought about it for a moment. "and they are not responsible for Laurent plus that has already been taken care of."

Tanya looked away and sighed "it is Carlisle's fault as well he is the coven leader and let him do it. I know he doesn't do it with malicious intent, but he let Edward dictate things he shouldn't. Edward acted as if he is the coven leader and Carlisle just let him." We all nodded our agreement.

Kate stood up smiling at me "so when are we going to meet your new friend"

I laughed at her attempt to change the topic and said "we should probably give her a week to settle in with her new members and call her to see if we could visit" I looked at Tanya and Kate pouting "I think you guys would get along, you guys will go with me to visit right" I finished giving them my best puppy-dog eyes.

Tanya broke first "Of course we'll go with you I want to meet them" then Kate "yeah it'll be fun"

I rushed to them giving them both a kiss on their cheek "thank you" I blurred to my room and texted Cynthia.

Me-hey just wondering if my sisters and I can come and visit you next week to meet the rest of your family

The Lion- Yeah sure I would love to meet them

POV Cynthia

Pulling up to my new home I was happy I decided to get this manner instead of the two-room cabin I was looking at. I mean I got this one because it offered ten times the number of acres, but now it seems that the extra rooms will be needed. It has six rooms four on the third floor two in the second with the library and my study and the main floor has a massive living room, kitchen, and dining room. And that's just inside next to it is a two-story barn. I was really worried about what to do with the extra space, but I guess Bree can help me fill it.

I stepped out of the car and went to grab Bree when she woke up "hey, how are you feeling"

She rubbed her eyes "my body aches and I'm hungry"

I smiled at her "well let's get you inside and I'll make you some dinner. Does pasta sound good?"

She looked up and saw the cabin "wow, is this where you live?"

I smiled at her "No" grabbing her hand I said "this is where we live"

She squeezed my hand and said "thank you" her stomach growled "and pasta sounds great" she said with a blush

"Well come on" I laughed as I helped her out of the car "why don't you go explore and pick one of the empty rooms, that will be your room? While you do that, I'll make dinner. Once you find a room you want, I want you to think about the things you're going to need."

As she left me to go upstairs, I got a text from Irina asking about visiting. I agreed to it in hopes to continue our friendship. I went to the kitchen to make pasta Pomodoro. By the time Bree returned it was done. "did you find a room that you liked?" I asked as I served her a bowl.

"I did, and I saw the library its huge" she sniffed the air "and that smells great"

I handed her the bowl "here start eating I'll be back with my laptop"

She grabbed the plate "ok thanks" as I walked up the stairs, I heard her moan "wow, this is delicious"

When I came back the plate was already half empty "if you want more there is plenty" I put my laptop down "here order anything you need and get express shipping so it can get here before we start school on Monday" she looked like she was going to protest "don't worry about the money I can afford it"

"okay what about school do I really have to go" she pouted

"yes you have to go and we will both be going to school as seniors I am changing your age to seventeen" that reminded me that I haven't told her our backstory "in the documents I'm taking to the school I'm putting that your name is Bree Jonhson because that is my last name and we can't use yours. It says that we are stepsisters. Your mother died when you were four from a car crash. My father died when I was nine mugged. Our parents married when you were ten and I was eleven. Your dad died when died when you were fifteen murdered. My mom died a month ago from cancer. Since I am eighteen, I took responsibility for you." I looked at her "is that okay or do you want to change something?"

"no that's fine it's really close to what happened" she responded looking up from the laptop "and I'm done ordering stuff" she looked down "is it hard to get those documents done?"

"okay good, no I have everything here to make the documents. You don't have to worry about it" I smiled relieved "you should go rest in my room. Until your room is ready you will be using mine" she went to protest again "I have a futon in my study I will be fine. I have an errand to run but I'll be back soon and tomorrow you will be meeting a friend of mine her name is Bella" I said as I started to clean the kitchen "now go rest"

"Okay, night." She said as she made her way up the stairs.

When I was done, I went to check on Bella. I decided to walk there so I had enough time to come up with a way to tell her what had happened since I last saw her. When I made it to her house, I climbed the tree next to her window. Once I was high enough, I threw a pebble at her window and waited for her.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Bella

When the game finished, I got up and turned to Charlie. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, night dad" I made my way up the stairs as he muttered out. "night Bells" I'm happy that it's Thursday and he gave me permission to skip tomorrow. With how much my body aches I am ecstatic that I can sleep in tomorrow. By the time I finished my shower I could hear Charlie snoring on the couch.

When I made it to my room, I looked at the alarm it read 10:00. It's been almost five hours since I saw Cynthia. I wonder if she is alright. I decided not to worry until tomorrow she could still be tracking Victoria. I got ready for bed and laid down. As I was about to close my eyes, I caught something hit my window.

When I looked out the window there she was. I opened the window as she sat on a branch of the tree right next to my window. When it was open, she smiled at me "Hey, Bella how are you feeling?"

"Hey, my body aches but I'm okay, my senses are sharper now" I smiled at her "how did it go with Victoria"

"it went badly" I looked at her with fear in my eyes. Did she get away, is she still coming for me? Before I could voice my concerns, she continued. "for her and great for me" she smirked

"shit, you scared me" when I calmed down, I asked, "so, what happened?"

"I will tell you everything tomorrow at my house, there is someone I want you to meet" she was nervous I could tell. "I know you want answers, but I want to tell you both together." She pulled out a paper airplane and threw it. It glided into my room. "Here is my address and the directions to get there. They are written on that paper." I picked up the plane from the floor. "it also has my number" she leaped out of the tree "get some rest and come over whenever you want okay" she left before I could say anything.

I closed the window and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes mentally preparing for no rest to come my way. Normally that kind of answer would have me tossing and turning all night just thinking over everything that could have happened. I was pleasantly surprised when I opened my eyes the sun was out. I had slept with no issues.

I turned my head to the alarm clock and was surprised I slept for twelve hours. I got up and did my business before going downstairs. Charlie was sitting down in his uniform drinking coffee and eating a doughnut "hey Bells are you feeling better?"

"Hey dad, yeah I'm okay. Are you being the stereotypical cop eat doughnuts and drinking coffee?" I smiled at him as I grabbed one from the box. I think this is the first joke I've made in months. I sat down and started eating.

He grinned at me overjoyed that I was no longer quiet and ignoring the world around me. "I didn't think you would want to cook breakfast today." He looked at me sheepishly "I didn't know if you still felt sick, so I went out and got them"

"thanks dad, I'm feeling better but still not one hundred" I took a look at the stove the clock read 11:30 "you have the afternoon shift today?" I asked looking back at him

"yeah I should be back around 9 tonight." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you going to be okay or should I ask Billy to come and keep an eye on you?"

I smiled at his thoughtfulness "no, I think I'll be okay. I was thinking about seeing Cynthia" he looked at me suspiciously "I think it will do me good to get out and be around others"

He stood up grabbed his keys "okay, Bells I have to go, if you want, I could give you a ride"

"It's alright dad I still have to get changed" I got up when I finished. "have a good day dad" I made my way up to my room

"Bye Bells call if you need me"

Once he was gone, I got ready to go to Cynthia's. On the way there I noticed how loud and slow my truck is. it's never bothered me before. Maybe I should take it to Jacob and see if he can do something. I texted her I was on my way.

As I made my way, I noticed it was near the Hoh Rain Forest. If you looked at a map the Cullen's house was on the east and hers was on the west with the town in the middle. La push was to the north.

Pulling up I saw a three-story lodge. It had a covered porch with stone pillars that match a large stone chimney. The rest of the outside was built with wooden logs. I parked and got out I saw a two-story barn next to it.

The door opening got my attention "Bella hey did you have any trouble getting here?" I turned to see Cynthia walk out.

"Hey yeah, thanks to your instructions. You have a nice home" I gestured to the house.

She was about to say something when a girl stepped out. The girl curled into Cynthia's side like she was scared. She was very young. She looked maybe fifteen, dark-haired and slight. Her eyes were focused on me. "thanks Bella, this is who I wanted you to meet. Bella this is Bree, Bree this is Bella." She was rubbing Bree's back in a comforting way.

"hi" was all she said

"Hey Bree, it's nice to meet you" I gave her a small smile which she returned.

Cynthia smiled at me "why don't we all go inside and talk about how our lives have changed."

That statement confused me. But it wasn't me that asked it was Bree "what do you mean?" to which I bobbed my head as if to say I was asking too.

"you both are in the middle of your transformation." She must have seen our inquisitive gazes because she continued "you both are becoming werecats" she turned and went inside. Bree and I looked at each other before following her.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Cynthia

I left them outside and went to the dining room where I sat at the head of the table with a book. It didn't take long for them to find me. I motioned to the chairs next to me "sit we have a lot to talk about" Bella sat to my right while Bree sat to my left.

I put the book in front of me and started. "when I was turned this was the only thing my maker left me. They left me to find out what I was on my own. I will not do that to either of you." They both looked gratefully at me.

I took a deep breath "I will start by telling you what you are becoming. Werecats come in many shapes and forms. Some examples are Bobcats, Cheetahs, Leopards, Cougar, Jaguar, Lions, Pumas, and Tigers. Just because I am a lion does not mean you will be."

I looked at them they both looked worried "it does not matter what kind of cat you are when I bit you both I claimed you as my family." Hoping to convey how important they are to me I added. "I will be there for you no matter what."

They both looked relieved but didn't say anything, so I continued. "all were-creatures have super-human strength and stronger senses like vision, smell, hearing, taste, and touch. We are abnormally fast all this in both forms. We are Immortal. We will never age."

"we can communicate telepathically but it is controlled. For example, it only works if you want to say something and all the other person hears is what you want them to. There are creatures called shifters. They are like hybrids between were-creatures and humans. Where a were-creature is made by biting for them its genetic. They have something similar but for them, it's not controlled anything you think can be heard even if you don't want it to"

Bree gasped so I turned to her "sorry I forgot to tell you there are other supernatural beings out there. For example, vampires are real. Do you remember Riley?" I waited for her to nod "he was a vampire and that's what he wanted to turn you into, but I stopped him"

I gave them some time to process what I said before I continued "Becoming a werecat will increase your patience, sense of adventure, grace, and curiosity." That last one I said with a smirk "don't worry curiosity doesn't kill a cat. That is just an old saying" that at least got them to chuckle.

"All werecats have the power to heal any living thing as long as it has a soul."

Bella spoke up at that "does that include vampires"

I looked at Bella "yes, that does include vampires. As long as they have not lost their humanity and are not completely burned to ash"

"we also have a natural shield that stops powers from working on us if it is not a physical attack. For instance, I once met a vampire that could project an atmosphere of happiness affecting all around her. Her power did not work on me."

Bree looked at me as if she had a question "Bree do you want to ask me something" I'm going to have to work on her confidence.

"um I uh are there a lot of supernatural beings and do a lot of them have powers" she questioned while bowing her head

I smiled at her "well I have only met shifter and vampires, so I don't know if there are more. As for the powers vampires and were-creatures only but not all of them." I looked at both of them "powers are an extension of an ability you had in your human life. I was always a good judge of character so when I turned, I could see auras or souls and interpreted them."

"So, we might not have a power" Bella asked

"It's possible but there is no way of knowing until it manifests itself after you turn for the first time."

"when will we turn" Bree enquired

"tomorrow or Sunday it only takes two days for your feline to make itself known"

"does it hurt?" they asked at the same time

"Not if you accept it as a part of you" I sighed "the first few times I phased were very painful. It only stopped hurting when I accepted what I was"

"Um, do we turn every full moon" Bree was finally looking me in the eyes when she spoke.

"No, but it is necessary to turn at least once a month" I got up "I'm going to order some pizzas now it's already 1:30" I said looking at my watch "is meat lovers good or do you guys want something else?"

"That's fine" Bella answered, and Bree just nodded in agreement. So, I left them to call in the order.

POV Bree

When she left, I turned to Bella "how did you meet Cynthia?"

She smirked at me "she saved me from a vampire named Laurent like she saved you. Only Laurent wanted to kill me, and Riley wanted to turn."

That got me thinking "I wonder why he wanted to turn me I'm nobody special"

She looked like she was going to say something, but Cynthia came back "you are very special never doubt that Bree. And your stories are linked more than me saving you both" she said sitting back down. "I already ordered the pizzas they will be here in 50 minutes to an hour." She turned to Bella "why don't you tell her what has happened since you moved to Forks."

Bella looked hesitant but told me about leaving her mom and moving here. How she met Edward. How Esme became like a mother to her. Her best friend Alice was like her sister. How it was looking good until she met James's coven. They were a group of three nomadic vampires. James with the power of tracking sense. Victoria his mate had the power of enhanced self-preservation. And Lauren the one Cynthia saved her from after all the Cullens left her unprotected.

When she told me about Edward and how she left her in the woods that pissed me off. She was crying so hard at the end that I went to hug her. "Cynthia says we are family now, so I'll be your sister from now on. We don't need parents or Idiotic vampires that don't know how to treat us. We have each other." I said as we held each other.

When we were done, I turned to Cynthia and she was looking at me with pride in her eyes. "that's right from now on we are sisters and we will be there for each other." She looked at Bella "is it alright with you if I finish the story?" Bella nodded. When I went to go sit down again, Bella pulled me onto her lap. "I'm going to be there for you guys to no matter what" I snuggled into her.

Cynthia smiled at us before explaining what happened after she destroyed Laurent. How she met two vampires named Irina and Eleazer. How her power saved Irina. How they tracked Victoria and found Riley and me. When she told me what they were going to use me for and what they planned for Bella I was glad she stopped them.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Bella

Finding out that Victoria was going to create an army just to kill me was hard, but when Cynthia told me that she planned to use Bree that hurt. Bree was going to be manipulated and turned, Victoria was going to use her. When she finished Bree told me her story. I tightened my hold on her. "the past doesn't matter anymore. You are my sister now. I'm glad she saved you" I whispered to her. She smiled up at me with tears running down her face. I have never had a little sister, but I can already tell Cynthia and I are going to be very protective of her.

I looked towards Cynthia "so, what happens now?"

She smiled at us. "Now we live our lives, Bree and I are going to be joining you in school. We will be seniors like you." She thought for a moment "there are shifters near here that we should meet to at least show that we are not a threat" her eyes lit up "Irina will come to meet you guys next week. I think her coven is coming as well."

When I asked about their backstory, she told me their names are Bree Johnson and Cynthia Johnson. they are stepsisters. That their mother just died. And that because Cynthia was eighteen they got to stay together and out of the system. She looked at Bree and informed her that she already submitted the documents and that they started on Monday.

Bree looked up at her "what happens after we graduate?"

Cynthia grinned at that "whatever you guys want. We could stay here for a couple more years. We could go and explore the world around us. It is up to you guys but all of us have to agree on what to do." She looked at me "We might want to stay here for a year or two so Bella can be with her dad a little bit more." She looked back at Bree "she unlike us was lucky in that department. Charlie her father seems like a nice man."

I smiled at the thought of him "thank you, he is a great dad." I looked at Bree. I don't think she believes a good dad could exist. "He loves me a lot even though we don't talk about it. I know he does. Charlie respects my privacy more than Renee, my mom, ever did. I think the thing I love the most about him is how we can have comfortable moments of silence together without it being awkward. He is very protective over me."

There was a pause in the conversation when we all heard a car driving towards us. Cynthia laughed when our stomachs growled. "the pizzas are here" she informed looking at us "why don't you go and get some plates, cups, and napkins while I get them." She asked before exiting the room.

Bree and I went to get everything. When we got back she was putting the pizzas down. We ate in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. Once we finished we all cleaned up and put away the leftovers. Instead of going back to the dining room Cynthia leads us to the living room where we all sat on the couch.

"what did you mean that unlike you I had luck in that department?" I asked after we got comfortable

Cynthia looked at Bree like she was giving her all the support she needed and said "how about you tell her first then I will tell you both about my past"

Bree looked at me and told me everything. It was heartbreaking to know what her father was like. I now understood her hesitation when it came to Charlie. When she finished, I pulled her into me and let her cry. Cynthia stood up "I will be right back" she left the room while I did my best to soothed Bree.

It didn't take Bree long to calm. Before I could call out to Cynthia she came back with a glass of water and two framed photographs. She handed the glass to Bree and put the photographs on the coffee table in front of us "these are two of the four things I have of my human life"

In one there was a family of four in the other a family of three. She pointed to the first "this was my family growing up" she took a deep breath as if to steady herself "my father Edgar may he rot in hell" she signaled the man he was the tallest one there. Though the picture was in black and white you could tell he had dark hair and eyes. "my mother Lillian may she rest in peace" then the woman next to him she was shorter than the man but had darker hair and lighter eyes. She had a baby in her arms. "my sister Mary only god knows where she is" She had her mothers hair color but her fathers' eyes and looked to be maybe seven at the time it was taken. "and me" she pointed to the baby in the woman's arms.

"This was taken shortly after I was born in 1910" Bree andIi gasped at that but she ignored our surprise. "By looking at it we seem like a happy family which I thought we were. But that was a lie that I didn't unravel until I turned 15. That was when I sneaked into my sisters' room and found her journal. In it, she wrote about what really happened to her and my mother. Before that, I believed that my mother had died in an accident and that Mary left because she didn't want to live with my stepmother anymore."

"You see our father and that woman were cruel to Mary and ignored me from the moment they married. She was our aunt Anne, my mother's younger sister. My father fell in love with her after he had married my mother. Back then getting a divorce was not something people did so he started planning on ways to kill my mother. When I was 8 he succeeded. He married Anne 6 months later."

"Within weeks that woman made Mary's life unbearable, so I believed them when they told me she left." She let out a humorless chuckle "At the time I was furious that she left me with them. That rage is what made me not go into her room I ignored it every time I passed it to go to mine. If only I knew that they had her institutionalized. If I had not let my anger rule me, I would have found out sooner."

"I grabbed that journal the locket she left me and this picture from her room and ran to mine. When I reached my room, I packed a bag and left that same night. I was lucky that I bumped into Mrs. Johnson on her night walk. She was a widow that didn't have children. She only had a brother and his family. She took me in as if I was her own daughter."

She grabbed the second picture "that is how I met my husband George" she pointed to the man that had his arm around her in the picture. His hair and eyes looked lighter than hers. "he went to visit his aunt and found me with her. He was fascinated by me and asked his aunt for permission to court me. I did not love him but at that time things like a woman's opinions were not really valued. We were married when I was 16 and he was 20. He was a good man I just didn't love him."

"By 17 I had my daughter Lillian Marie, I named her after my mother and sister." I saw a tear roll down her cheek "she was barely a year old when I was attacked while taking a walk in the woods by our house."

"that was when I was turned. When I woke up, I was in a jungle no longer wearing my dress but leather that hardly covered anything. there were three red-eyed amazon women looking at me. They gave me the book my maker left and told me that I was going to stay with them until I was ready for this supernatural world of ours."

"I returned ten years later to see my daughter. George had remarried to a lovely woman that gave him a son. Together they raised my daughter. I didn't feel like I had a right to just reappear after so much time, so I didn't let anyone see me. On one of their outings, I went into their house. I found my things from when I lived there in the attic. I grabbed these photographs, the locket and two journals my sisters and mine. I was going to take them both, but I left mine for my daughter. So, she could know about me. I put it in her room before I left."

I didn't really know what to say but when I was about to open my mouth the sound of trucks came to our ears. Cynthia smiled at me and said "don't worry about my past it is something I am at peace with. Let's take a break and setup Bree's room." She turned to Bree "I believe that they are delivering your stuff for your room"


	11. Chapter 11

POV Bree

After everything was set up in my room and all my new clothes were put away Bella and I collapsed on my new bed. And Cynthia sat on my new desk chair smiling at us. "you guys look tired maybe we should call it a day. There is still more you need to know but we can talk about it later"

Bella and I looked at her and answered at the same time "no I want to know more" we both blushed

Cynthia smirked at us "what do you curious kitties want to know"

"why Kitties?" I whined as Bella asked. "what am I going to do about my first shift?"

Her smirk grew as she looked at me "because you guys are newbies and young but don't worry, I won't call you that again." I don't know if that is a good thing or not. She turned to Bella and thought for a moment. "you can come back tomorrow, have Charlie drop you off for a sleepover tell him you're helping us settle in."

After thinking about it, Bella said "I think that will work but he might ask questions because I haven't really been leaving my house if it's not for school"

To both of their surprise, it was me that came up with a solution "If he asks why, tell him its because you remember what it was like for you and that you wished someone would have helped you like your helping us." I paused for a moment "you should also tell him our story it will give us sympathy points making it easier for you."

They both beamed at me. Bella hugged me saying "that's a really good idea"

I looked away embarrassed "thanks"

Cynthia cleared her throat getting both of us to look at her. She smiled at me "you did good cub" Bella laughed at that while I hummed accepting this new nickname before she could come up with something else. She looked at Bella grinning "didn't she kitten" that stopped her laughing and had me giggling.

When I sobered up, I inquired. "in most of the books I've read supernatural creatures have mates, do we?"

"yes, all supernatural creatures do. Were-creatures and vampires feel a pull towards their mate once they see them. It can take a while to find your mate, but it is always destined to happen" Cynthia responded then looked at Bella "you know that when a vampire's mate dies, they go crazy for revenge before trying to commit suicide" Bella nodded, and Cynthia looked at both of us. "when a were-creature's mate dies they turn into a child of the moon"

"Children of the Moon change form only at night. While in their animal form, the Children of the Moon lose their human consciousness; they are feral rather than rational. Children of the Moon cannot breed or spread their species."

"In their animal form, Children of the Moon have heightened strength and speed that make them both deadly and difficult to kill. Like us they have in both their human and animal forms is immunity to vampire venom, both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties.

"In their changed form, they do not entirely resemble actual animals. Their forelegs are more powerful than their hind legs, and they still have usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance is more upright."

"this is why if a were-creature finds their mate we turn them if they are human or shifters"

Bella asked, "what do you mean we can turn shifters I thought they were supernatural beings too, can you tell us more about them?"

She smiled at us and started to explain "Shifters are human dependents of were-creatures. They don't turn unless provoked by other supernatural beings. And their form is determined by what their ancestor's animal was."

"They reach great speed, in excess of one hundred miles per hour but only in their animal form. In their human forms, shape-shifters are easily faster and have greater endurance than all humans but not like us or vampires. Their reflexes are highly developed."

"While in human form, their strength is near- superhuman. In their animal form, like us they much larger than normal animals. They are also supernaturally stronger in animal form. In this form, their strength is incredible and nearly equivalent to that of a vampire or were-creature."

"The shape-shifters can heal and regenerate very fast and completely. While not immortal if they choose to keep phasing, they can live for hundreds of years. They normally stop phasing when they meet their mates because they can't turn them."

"The senses of shape-shifters rival those of vampires and were-creatures. They can see, hear and smell things from miles away."

"While their skin is much more durable than that of a human being much like ours. Shape-shifters unlike us have a body temperature of about 108°F. It is because their human and animal halves are not completely linked. That the animal in them is constantly fighting their human counterpart."

"Which is also why phasing for them is a sudden and violent process. The transformation is triggered by anger. It takes them a while to learn how to control their inner rage"

"They have something called imprinting. Once shape-shifters have imprinted, they will feel the need to constantly be in their soulmate's presence and to unconditionally give them whatever they want or need. It is shape-shifter law that no one may harm the imprint of a fellow shifter. When their imprint dies, they fallow shortly after."

"Were-creatures can complete the link between a shifter and their animal by just biting them. They become full were-creatures but do not change animals. For example, if the shifter has a tiger as an animal and is bitten by a werewolf, they will become a werecat, not a werewolf."

"Why didn't you mention the children of the moon before." I asked

She looked at us sheepishly "I forgot about them there hasn't been one of almost 500 years from what I was told. Normally when that happens, they are killed. I'm sorry I didn't mean to not tell you I just never think about it."

"How do know that I thought you were only like 90 years old" Bella wondered

"I'm 96 thank you very much. But I have met vampires that are more than five thousand years old. They taught me most of the things I know about our world. They told me about mates and the children of the moon. They also showed me how to fight." I couldn't believe someone has been around for that long.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Cynthia

"will you teach us how to fight?" Bella asked as her eyes lit up

I answered right away "I want to at least teach both of you how to defend yourselves, but it is up to you if you wish to learn more. I will not teach how to become a warrior unless you want to, but you both must learn basic self-defense"

You could see her excitement grow "Yes, please. I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to be able to take care of myself. Can you teach me how to not only protect myself but also our family?"

I looked at Bree she looked nervous I could tell she never thought about fighting before she gets to scared, I say "I will teach you both about self-defense and control skills based on whole-body movement and flexibility. Focusing on evasion, deflection, dodging, disengagement, and restraint. Then if you wish to learn more, I will teach you more." That should calm her a bit.

"do we have to know how to fight?" Bree asked

I sighed "no but you must know how to defend yourself at least for the few minutes it will take to get to you or take out other dangers if we are ever attacked. It is okay not to want to fight but you need to be able to defend yourself in case something happens." She nods her acceptance "let's worry about that tomorrow its already seven why don't we get dinner started." I turned to Bella "you are staying for dinner, right?"

She smiled "yeah, but I should go home after that. Charlie gets home at nine."

We made our way downstairs talking about what we should make. When I saw the boxes I ordered last night I stopped. I turned to Bella signaling the boxes full of parts for her truck. "hey Bella, do you like your truck?"

She looked at me puzzled "yes it was a gift from Charlie"

I grinned "than you should get it fixed it up"

She nodded "I was thinking about taking it to a friend to fix. He likes to mess with cars and motorcycles."

I pouted "I've been a mechanic since the 1940s. I could fix it up and I'll do it for free. I'll even paint it."

She looked at the boxes than at me "you already ordered the parts didn't you"

I smiled sheepishly "and the paint" Bree laughed at that, but Bella looked at me like I was crazy.

"You just ordered the parts to fix my truck how did you even know what was needed."

I smiled at her "I didn't I just ordered all the parts, not including the frame and interior. It's old and rusty better to replace everything than to reuse the parts." I pointed to the boxes "I got you a new car battery, axle, radiator, AC compressor, muffler, transmission, shock absorbers, radio and speaker, wheels, the engine, and complete brake system."

She was in shock for a moment looking at all the boxes. "How much did that even cost I can't let you pay for everything"

I smirked "It didn't cost much just the shipping and handling" she looked at me doubtfully "I worked with an auto collector about five years ago he owed me a favor."

Her shoulder slumped "I uh thank you"

I smiled "Your welcome I'll drive you home tonight and start working on it I should have it finished by Monday or Tuesday"

After dinner, I drove Bella home with some food for Charlie. She barely made it to her bed before knocking out. When I got home, I checked on Bree. I had to carry her to her room because she fell asleep on the couch. These two days are the most exhausting for their bodies.

I went outside and started on the truck. After just four hours it was ready to run again. I just have to paint it and she can get it back and it will run 0-60-mph in seconds.

POV Bella

When I woke up, I could hear Charlie sleeping in his room. I decided to make his favorite breakfast to butter him up. As I was finishing building his plate with two eggs, six bacon strips, buttermilk pancakes, and the golden hash browns when he entered the kitchen. I said "hey, dad" as I put his plate on the table

He looked at the plate then back at me "did you break the law?"

I grinned "no"

He sat down and asked "need money"

"no" I chuckled as I got him his coffee

"but you need something right" he questioned

"yes" I admitted "but all I need is a ride to Cynthia's I left my truck there last night for her to fix it should be ready on Monday" I informed "and I wanted to see if it was okay if I slept over I know you have your "fishing trip with Billy" and won't be back until Sunday night"

He smiled "I can give you a ride and its fine with me if you answer some questions. Who is going to be there?"

I gave him a small smile "Cynthia and her sister Bree live by themselves." He looked surprised "Their mom passed last month that's why they moved here they wanted a fresh start without people always reminding them of her."

"Oh, I uh didn't know that" he trailed off

"yeah I found out yesterday when I met Bree." I began just like Bree predicted he stop asking questions.

"um I can drop you off after breakfast if you want" he offered

I nodded "thanks dad I just want to be there for them I was new last year. I know it isn't easy to be the new kids. I at least had you, but they don't have anybody. Plus, Cynthia is hilarious, and Bree is so shy and cute. They are great"

When we got there Cynthia was outside in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. She was washing my truck. She turned and greeted us. "hey Bella, Morning Chief Swan how are you guys?"

We both said "good" and blushed because we said it at the same time.

I looked at my tuck "so how much do you have left before its done" I inquired as I noticed that she was almost done. Gone was the rusted bumper, rims, and headlights. Gone where all the bumps.

She grinned "when it dries, I'll start to paint it. That's the only thing its missing."

Charlie was staring at her like she had performed magic "you did all this in one night"

She looked a bit sheepish "once I start a project, I like to finish it. And this way it could be ready by Monday and we could have fun today" She turned to me "so you want to help dry it" handing me a rag while she turned to Charlie giving him a piece of paper. "hey chief this has my cell phone, house, and sister's numbers if you need to reach Bella and she doesn't answer" I could tell she was trying to make the best impression possible.

Charlie looked surprised but grabbed it with a "thank you" clearing his throat he asked, "so what are you girl going to do this weekend."

Cynthia responded, "well first I'm going to give it the truck its first coat while Bella gives us the 411 on the kids and teacher in Forks high." She paused thinking "After that probably make lunch then play some games. We will probably end the night with some movies."

Charlie nodded walking back to the cruiser "okay well you girls have fun, call if you need anything"

I waved at him "bye dad" then smirked "say hi to Sue for me" they have been secretly dating since March of last year and haven't told anybody. Harry, Sue's late husband, died of a heart attack a year before they started, and she doesn't want to tell Leah because of what happened with that moron Sam.

He smiled at me happy that I support his relationship "sure kiddo" and left.

POV Cynthia

When the chief left Bree came out of the house. "Morning, did you eat the breakfast I left for you on the counter" I questioned as I started painting the truck.

She smiled at me and waved at Bella. "Morning, I um yes thanks"

I nodded "good well today is the day when I finish here will start" I turned to Bella "want to tell us about our new classmates"

I was using my super speed and finished in 20 minutes while Bella told us about her friends. "well there is Angela she is kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. Ben her boyfriend he is shy but nice. Then, Eric, he is constantly trying for attention, he is also very geeky. Jessica is a gossip and has a very outgoing personality, but only cares about herself. Mike is athletic and very friendly to those he likes, but also obnoxious, persistent, and competitive. Lauren is also standoffish and snobby. And lastly Tyler he is very athletic, he is headstrong, funny, and arrogant."

I looked at her puzzled "you do know that only two of those people sound nice right. Three if you count the geek"

Bree nodded "yeah that's 2.5 out of seven that doesn't even make half."

Bella laughed at that "well if you count me in and Eric as a whole person that's 4/8 which is half"

Shaking my head, I said, "well I'm done. It just needs to dry before putting the wax are you guys ready?"

They both looked scared but excited as I lead them to the house. I grabbed a pair of leather shorts and Bralette for each of us. "we should change into these that way we won't be naked when you change back."

When we were all in leather, I walked to the backyard with them following me "I'm going to walk you through this you have nothing to worry about" I said as I motioned them to spread out.

Making sure there is enough space to shift for all of us without anyone getting hurt I started. "first I need you guys to close your eyes and clear your heads. Once your minds are empty nod for me to continue" it took less than a minute for them to nod

"okay now stay in meditation for as long as it takes to feel a new presence. That presence is your animal. Once you feel that presence welcome it don't fight it. As you accept it you should feel tingles and warmth throughout your bodies."

I already see their bodies shaking "let that warmth envelope you." With a final trimmer they shifted. I was quick to follow. *wow you guys look great* I thought to them.

*what are we* Bree probed

*you are a snow leopard and Bella is a reddish-brown jaguar* she looked small at four feet tall but normal snow leopards are only 22 inches tall. Bella was standing tall at five feet as she looked at the surrounding woods. They were both short compared to my seven feet, but they looked great. *let's go for a run* was all I said before sprinting into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Bree

Running through the rainforest is the best feeling in the world. I feel like nothing can stop me. Getting to a clearing I see Cynthia laying in the sun. I crawled quietly towards her and pounce. I'm just about to land when she rolls away.

She stands walks towards me *don't worry I will teach you how to sneak up on someone*

As I straighten up, I huff *I almost got you* when I turned to her, I saw Bella get ready to pounce on Cynthia. Just when she jumped Cynthia moved out of the way causing Bella to land on me.

As I detangle myself from Bella, I hear Cynthia laugh *I guess I'll have to teach you both*

Bella and I spent the next few hours playing in the rainforest. Stalking each other learning how to ambush prey. Leaping on one another's back and biting their neck. When we got too aggressive Cynthia would grab us by the scruff of our necks making us languid until we calmed down. When we turned back to our human form the ache I felt in my bones before phasing was gone.

When we made it back home, Cynthia cleared her throat "I think its time to teach you how to defend yourself in human form"

I gulped but nodded as Bella eagerly screamed "YES"

POV Bella

Cynthia smiled "Cats are observational learners. So, if you want to learn more watch some fights or ask me but for now we will start. Observe the person attacking you. Try to estimate their aggression levels and the possible ability of fighting." "Look for the weakness you can use against them." "Do not fight if you don't think you can win on your own. If you ever have a chance to flee and escape the attack, do it." "If you don't stay alert and prepare yourself. Keep yourself centered. Bring your body closer together and tight so that you are smaller. This will make it harder to fight you and will give you more control when you need to defend yourself. Remember that keeping your body compact will prevent you from flailing and will make it easier to keep your balance during strikes."

"Put your non-dominate leg in front and pointing outward. Bring down your body so that your center of gravity is low. With your front fist closed and blocking your face, keep your balance until you are ready to pivot your body."

"Know how and when to kick and punch. Try to disarm your attacker so that you can escape. Usually, it's best to go for the most vulnerable body parts on your attacker. This will depend on what they are vamps, humans, shifters, or were-creatures."

"I normally go for the throat because it applies to all. For vampires, if you rip the head off their body is no longer a threat. For anything else going for the throat works because we need oxygen."

"Always remain in a defensive position. Don't give your attacker the chance to grab your arm or catch you off balance. As soon as you hit return to the "defensive position." If you can't escape, protect yourself as best as you can. This means to cover your vulnerable body parts."

"Now that you know what to do you two should spar taking turns as to who is the attacker while I finish the truck" she finished as she walked to the barn.

We turned to each other and got into our fighting stance. "do you want to be the attacker first" I offered

She gave a stiff nod as we started circling each other. After a few minutes, she charged at me. I slipped to the left, which threw her off enough so that I could step inside the right cross and get a good hit to her gut. she grunted and came back at me. This time she managed to tackle me to the ground.

While I was distracted, she twisted and grabbed me from behind and held me in a chokehold. In an attempt to protect my airway. I turned my head toward the side and grabbed onto her arm. I tucked my chin into the crook of her elbow. Once I secured my throat, I threw her off me. We took a minute to center ourselves and started circling each other before I charged at her.

POV Cynthia

I finished the truck in twenty minutes and have been watching them go at it for the past hour they both need more practice, but I can see that they are making improvements. Bree is great at avoiding hits but not at making them. She needs to attack without hesitation. Bella's form could use improving but she is doing great. When she strikes, she goes for the kill. If she is defending, she uses Bree's momentum against her.

"that's enough" I scream out as Bree sends Bella to the floor with a low roundhouse kick. "why don't you go clean up while I make lunch" I suggested after their stomachs growled. They nodded and raced to the door. I shook my head seeing them push each other out of the way.

Thirty minutes later they came back down as I was taking the chicken enchiladas out of the oven.

"We should talk about what we are going to do at school" Bella advised as she sat at the island

We talked as we ate. Comparing our schedules that I got from Ms. Cope yesterday. I told them they should wear some leather clothing because you never know when you need to shift. We agreed to wear them under jeans and shirts that were school appropriate.

 **Bella**

English Mr. Berty

Spanish Mrs. Goff

Statistics Mr. Varner

Chemistry Mr. Banner

lunch

Photography Ms. Mason

Government Mr. Molina

 **Cynthia**

English Mr. Berty

Calculus Mr. Varner

Spanish Mrs. Goff

Chemistry Mr. Banner

Lunch

Photography Ms. Mason

Government Mr. Molina

 **Bree**

Art Ms. Mason

English Mr. Berty

Spanish Mrs. Goff

Statistics Mr. Varner

lunch

Drivers Ed. Coach Clapp

Chemistry Mr. Banner

The rest of the weekend we spent training and getting ready for school.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday POV Cynthia

Bree and I were pulling up to the school and noticed how everyone was staring at Bella's truck "you did a good job with her truck" Bree whispered as she started to anxiously play with her hands.

Once I parked next to Bella, I grabbed her hand making her look at me "there is nothing to be afraid of you will have me and Bella with you if you need us just use our mental link. Enjoy this high school experience. Do not be afraid to be yourself if anybody messes with you, I will be there if you need me. But I know you are strong enough to take care of yourself."

"If the guys at this school try anything, defend yourself or come to me. Always follow your heart. If they are not your mate, they are not important. You are so beautiful the way you are. You have such a kind heart and are full of love and joy. No one can ever take this from you."

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze "let's go"

She gave me a hesitant nod, but I could tell she felt better.

When we exited the car, I spotted Bella talking with a 6'1 girl, with light brown hair and brown eyes. That had to be Angela. Bella turned seeing us and waved us over.

Putting my arm over Bree's shoulder we walked over "Morning Bells"

"Hey Cynthia, Hi Bree. This is my friend Angela. Angela these are Cynthia and Bree Johnson they're new.

"Oh, I didn't know we were getting new students. It's nice to meet you welcome to Forks High." She said with a warm and inviting smile.

The four of us talked for a few minutes when a 5'7" boy came up to us. He had black hair, golden brown skin, dark brown eyes, and is of Asian descent. "oh this is my boyfriend Ben" Angela introduced.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you I'm Bree" Bree greeted "and this is Cynthia" she said pointing to me

He was about to say something when a 6'1" kid with greasy hair, brown eyes, and poor complexion interrupted. "hi, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Who are you?" He said hovering above Bree.

"I'm Cynthia this is my sister Bree" I said as Bree hid in my side.

I was about to tell him to back off when a redhead, blue-eyed girl intervened "Babe leave them alone." pulling him back she said "Hi I'm Katie"

I went to say hi when two guys came towards us. One blonde with blue the other was tan with brown eyes and hair. "Arizona who are your new friends"

Bella rolled her eyes "hey Mike, Tyler. These are Cynthia and Bree, today is their first day."

They were looking at us up and down and I knew that they were going to be a problem. "Hey welcome to forks if you girls need anything you can come to us" said Mike as Tyler nodded

I raised my brow and said "thanks but we are not interested" I heard Eric say rejected making the rest of the group laugh as Mike and Tyler huffed with reddened faces I couldn't tell if it was more anger or embarrassment.

Before the could make a comeback two girls approached us. The first brown haired blue eyes went straight for mike. I guess that's Jessica. The second was blonde and had green eyes. When she got there, she grabbed Tyler and kissed him. "who the heck are you two" she snarled when she let him go.

I stepped in front of Bree. Standing tall with my shoulders back using my 5'7 height to look down at her "we are the Johnson sisters, you got a problem" Before she could answer the bell rang. Bella, Bree, and Angela were dragging me away so I wouldn't hit a bitch.

"if this is how the day is starting, I can't wait to see what happens at lunch" Bella said as we made our way up the front steps. Bree and Angela laughed while I just smirked.

When she calmed Angela asked, "what class do you guys have first, I have art?"

Bree answered for me "I have art and Thia has English." I raised my brow to the nickname and was quickly reprimanded by her *if you can call me cub, I can call you Thia*

I smiled at her "why don't we walk you guys to class it's on the way to English"

The first half of school went great neither I nor Bree have had Lauren in a class I know Bella had her in Spanish. Bella and I will have her and that annoying Jessica in sixth. I already had the pleasure of having Jessica in Spanish class. If it wasn't for Bree, I would have snapped at her. She spent the whole hour trying to talk to us and asking the most absurd questions.

When we walked into the cafeteria everyone was looking at us, so I put my arm around Bree as Bella lead us to the lunch line. As we walked passed the table Mike and Tyler were at we heard them talk about us "Man the new girls are hot, I bet by the end of the year one of them will be begging for me" Tyler said "isn't that what you said about Bella last year, plus it's my turn and I bet I can get them both on my bed." Replied Mike

I swear I saw red. *we are not sitting with them* I sent out to both of them

*we can sit at the Cullen's table* Bella suggested as we grabbed our lunches

As we walked back to the tables Mike and Tyler were waving us over since they were still alone, we just ignored them.

I noticed Angela and Ben enter with their lunch boxes and waved them over. The five of us ate talking about the things about nothing. When the bell rang telling us lunch was over, we went our separate ways. We all heard Ben whisper to Angela "I think this was the first time I was actually comfortable during lunch." As they made their way to class.

Bree and I smirk and linked to Bella *we were right they are the only good ones*

Bella roll her eyes *It's not only them Eric and Katie aren't that bad*


	15. Chapter 15

POV Bella  
This past week has been the best week I've had since I came to Forks. I've been spending my free time either at home with Charlie watching games and fights on the TV or at Cynthia's training with her and hanging out with Bree. I can tell Charlie is happy with this new change in me.

I heard him on the phone with Sue last night. He was telling her how relieved he was that I was okay and how thankful he was that I met Cynthia. He even suggested that maybe it was time to have Seth and Leah over for dinner. Sue sounded happy and mentioned that Leah was doing better until about a week ago that the council had made her and Seth work with Sam.

They were both mad about that. Charlie offered that if they wanted out of the reservation, they could come to live with us. that surprised me I knew they were serious, but I didn't know how much. The house is big enough. It has three bedrooms and a full bath on the second floor and the kitchen and living room with a half bathroom on the first floor. If they decide to live together, I could give my room up and move in with Cynthia. That way Leah won't have to share a room with either me or Seth.

I almost laughed when Sue said that they should take it one step at a time. To have dinner tonight and see if we all get along. if we do, she needs to find a way for them to leave without upsetting the council much. They are the main problem. I wondered why until I remembered how I found out about the Cullens in the first place their legends. I read the book I got from the bookstore in Port Angeles.

After reading the book I realized that they were the shifter Cynthia talked about. Their stories talked about the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history Kaheleha. He must have been the werewolf that mated with a woman and didn't turn her starting the bloodline of shifters. The book talked about how the ones who shifted were warriors that had to stay and protect their lands.

If I'm understanding this correctly the shifters are forced to stay within their land and basically serve the council. That pissed me off. I wonder if Sam was a shifter. I remember Jake telling me that he had a gang before we stopped hanging out about two weeks ago. He said that when he told Billie, Billie said that Sam was protecting the tribe.

I looked at my alarm clock and realized I had 45 minutes before I should start heading to school. I rushed to get dressed in my pair of leather shorts and Bralette covering them with my favorite jeans, a tee, and my denim hoodie. When I made it to the kitchen Charlie was already there filling up two bowls of cereal.

"Morning Dad" I said as I walked to the fridge to get the milk.

"Hey Bells, are you free this evening." He asked as he set the plates down on the table.

"I was going to go to Cynthia's after school but don't worry I'll be home to make dinner" I said even though I knew he was about to ask me to have dinner with Sue, Leah, and Seth. "I wouldn't miss tonight's game."

He scratched the back of his head while he said "I was actually going to ask you if you wouldn't mind if we went out tonight. Maybe eat at the diner with Sue and her kids."

I smiled at that and decided to tease him a bit "Oh, so it's finally time to let her meet me officially."

He blushed "yeah I guess it is"

I smirked "good about time" We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

When I finished I set my plate in the sink and rushed out the door saying "I'll see you later dad I have to get to school"

POV Bree

So far school isn't as bad as I remember it being, but I think it's because of Angela, Bella, and Cynthia. It's Friday and the only people that I don't really like are Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Tyler. Everyone else at this school is chill. They keep to themselves and don't bother much.

This whole week both Tyler and Mike have tried asking us out and haven't accepted no for an answer. I think Thia was close to losing it when she saw them corner me after Drivers Ed. Yesterday. I had to drag her away after she shoved them both into the lockers or she would have killed them. I've never had someone do that for me before.

Jessica and Lauren have been trying to spread lies about us and to everyone's surprise, it was Angela that stopped them.

"A knock interrupted my musing, I looked and saw Cynthia opening my door wearing black converse, ripped skinny jeans, a white crop top, and a black leather jacket. "Hey cub, are you ready to go?"

I smiled at the nickname and nodded grabbing my black hoodie. We were matching today we both had skinny jeans but mine weren't ripped. We both had white shirts, but I was wearing a regular t-shirt that said "let me sleep" on it.

When I reached her I hugged her and cuddled up to her "I'm not normally a cuddly person why do I always want to cuddle you and Bella" I asked the question that's been bothering me all week.

She laughed and smiled down at me "Cats greet others by rubbing against each other the human equivalent is to hug and cuddle into them" she answered as she rubbed my back.

"Oh, that makes sense, but cats do a lot of things like purring, meows, hissing. Do we do that too" I asked

"When we get either happy, excited, or comfortable we can purr in both forms. We don't meow in human form, but we do hiss if in distress or feeling aggressive." She said

"What's it like to purr does it feel weird?" I questioned

"Do you want to try it?" she asked

When I nodded, she pulled me closer and started massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes taking in how amazing it felt. Soon my chest started to vibrate and a soft buzz like sound could be heard. "that's you purring" she said in a low whisper as she slowly stopped.

I opened my eyes to look up at her "wow"

She chuckled "yeah it's nice we should hurry don't want to keep Bella and Angela waiting"

Once we made it to school, we saw Bella was there waiting for us talking with Angela, Eric, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, and Tyler. When she saw us she said bye to them and walked over to us linking the information she had about the shifters.


End file.
